


Living Proof

by Piehead



Series: Invasion (Of The Heart) [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alien Bitty, Eggpreg, M/M, Oviposition, Pleasurable Birth, birthing scene, graphic depiction of birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piehead/pseuds/Piehead
Summary: The Missing Birthing Scene and also my way of cheating on a prompt from the OMGKinkPls kink fest:"can be either jack or bitty in the situation but could you please give me erotic labor like one of them having contractions and getting off on it could be either a real baby or u could make it eggpreg."





	Living Proof

**Author's Note:**

> BASICALLY my excuse to write the scene I skipped over in the second chapter of Into Me, It Crept, Willingly because I didn't know if anyone wanted it for real
> 
> But someone did. And So Here It Is.

He doesn’t entirely understand why he’s hard until he can feel the first egg pressing against him from the inside, suddenly acutely aware of each and every one of them. He feels like every nerve ending in his body has been lit on fire, the amount of pleasure steadily growing even as he pushes, clenching his teeth and breathing heavily through his nose. At his side, Bitty is whispering words of love and adoration into his ear.

“You’re so perfect,” Bitty says, while Jack tries not to think about the fact that it all feels so _good_. His body tingles and his toes curl from the feelings, and as he starts to push again he can feel an orgasm already working its way up inside of him.

“B-Bitty,” Jack moans, the noise slipping softly from his lips like flower petals falling from trees. Bitty thinks he’s absolutely stunning and Jack doesn’t need to be able to read his mind to know it. He’d felt strange earlier that evening but now he felt a bit magical.

His breath hitches as the first egg slides out of him and into the warm water, large enough to fit into the palm of his hand and completely opaque. He knows it’s only the first and won’t be the last; there are, at the very least, eight or nine more to go.

“Come on, sweetpea, you’re doing _so_ good.” Bitty’s constant reassurance wasn’t entirely needed, but Jack appreciated the praise and, an in fact, he pushed him towards the edge further. He turned his head, trying to catch Bitty’s lips in a kiss, and landed just shy of his mouth at the corner instead. A tiny whine left him as Bitty smiled, turning enough himself to kiss Jack.

It was soft but heated, Jack’s tongue pressing into Bitty’s mouth as he felt another egg pushing against him. He tried not to think about the feeling itself, but with the way his cock kept twitching it was hard.

Jack pulled away from the kiss to let out a loud noise that probably woke the neighbors, just as a second egg was pushed out of him. He saw white stars behind his vision and he felt the cum splatter along his stomach along with a white hot streak of pleasure. He had never anticipated this; Bitty had said that labor was different for everyone but Jack hadn’t expected it to feel so amazing. He was nearly sobbing from the pleasure of it.

“Bits—” another moan worthy of a porn film slipped past Jack’s lips, making Bitty groan softly in response, “—Bits I can’t.”

“Yes you can, baby, you can do it,” Bitty replied, as if promising Jack. Jack wanted to believe it, his stirring cock surely did, but it was already too much and he felt like he was growing a bit delirious. He could barely keep his legs bent and open. Two of the eggs sat in the warm water, both pulsing with an almost ethereal blue glow.

Jack can only think about how these were _their_ children, even if they hadn’t hatched yet and wouldn’t for a long while.

“That’s it, sweetpea,” Bitty’s smile grew. He kissed the back of Jack’s hand. Jack was glad his boyf—husband was an alien, because he was sure anyone else would have had their fingers broken in Jack’s grip.

It was something of a random thought in Jack’s mind, something to latch onto in the hazy sea of pleasure. It made a giggle slip past his lips. Bitty watched him with a confused, but amused, expression on his face. Jack looked over at him, pupils blown wide in his eyes.

“I love you,” Jack said, quiet, just before another wave of pleasure overtook him and he was pushing again, again, again, until another egg slipped out of him and his cock was straining for touch, the water lapping around it a bit cloudy from the cum. “T-touch me!”

Bitty’s other hand reached into the water. His fingers grazed over Jack’s cock, making Jack let his eyes fall shut.

“Ah-ah-ah.” The steady sound fell from his lips like a mantra, chanted softly to some saviour. In that moment, Bitty _was_ Jack’s saviour, relieving him of the pressure growing within him again and again, his cum streaking higher and higher on his chest until there was none left to paint him, but the pleasure was still persistent.

Bitty would distract him, when he could, leaning in to suck brutal hickies into his neck and whisper filthy words of promise in his ears. Promises to fill him again with their second brood, promises to open him up with his tongue next time, promises to milk him until Jack begged him to stop, just so that Bitty could keep going and show him what it felt like to be teased to the brink of insanity.

It helped, when the pleasure bordered on pain and it was nearly overwhelming, when Jack felt like he couldn’t breathe and the edges of his vision faded to black just a bit.

Just when he thought he wouldn’t last any longer, the final egg slipped from within him. Jack stared down at it, the last of his children (the last of his children from _this_ brood, he could almost hear Bitty whisper), and counted all of them in total. Twelve. He had pushed out _twelve eggs_. Bitty was smiling at him, kept nuzzling against his ear and temple, pressing tiny kisses here and there.

“You’re so amazing,” he sighed, “Beautiful. _Mine._ ”

Jack wanted to sleep. He felt like an eternity had passed. Bitty told him it had only been a few hours. But he had done it.

“I’m gonna clean up the little ones,” Bitty said, smiling. “And then I’ll clean you up and we can get to bed.”

Jack nodded. He looked down at his twelve little ones and, though he knew twelve children would be too many for them to handle together, he hoped they would all make it to term. He hated seeing the pained look on Bitty’s face when he had to send back the eggs that hadn’t been fertilized. He didn’t know if he could handle it this time around.

The twelve eggs were bundled up and wiped down. Jack watched Bitty take them to the incubator and closed his eyes for just a moment.

When he opened them again, Bitty was carrying him towards the bed, a pleased look on his face. Jack wrapped his arms around Bitty’s neck, smiling a bit himself now. They passed the nursery they had painted together with the incubator in the corner, facing the window to get as much light as possible during the day. The gentle hum of it, with the sound of Bitty’s heartbeats were enough to lull Jack back into sleep, dreams of his family dancing in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. How did that make you feel?


End file.
